Players for storage media, e.g., in the form of compact-disk changers, are known in the art. In this context, in the operation of an input unit, on the one hand, a selection can be made among various compact disks and, on the other hand, a selection can be made among the titles on the selected compact disk. The selected compact disk is then placed in a play position. A read-head control then positions a read head, for example at the beginning of the selected title of the compact disk to be played, to enable this title to be played.